One shots
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: A collection of one shots I will likely update as I play the game. Some FaizeLymle, with the possibilty of other pairings later as I meet new characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This was a vaguely amusing thing I noticed in my play through of Star Ocean. (I m currently only landing on Roak for the first time Still the first disk., how long is this game?) And I began to notice an odd pattern in the battles. No matter who I control in the team, if Faize is in the party the really powerful monsters always target him. Always! I kid you not. They all but ignored me as Edge kicking their butts to got hit Faize. Which spawned this somewhat silly, crappy one-shot drabble type thing. (I don t even know what this could be classed as!)_

* * *

Faize picked himself up off the ground slowly, this was the third battle in as many minutes, and he didn t think his ribs could stand the strain of another. It was becoming something of a predicable occurrence as of late that, and one he would really rather would stop. It seemed, that no matter who or what they were facing, the bigger more powerful monsters kept veering towards him. Even the Taunt Edge had learned in the last village they had passed through, which the villagers had sworn would get the attention of any monster; they apparently used it if a monster was attacking one of the children of the town.

Faize had thought that they would have to be more concerned for Lymle, who was smaller and slower than them in movement, it should have made her the perfect target for attacks; but it was embarrassing to find himself thanking her for her aid after every battle, and the teasing he got was hardly worth it.

What was it about him that the monsters found so very fascinating?

He shook his head slowly, a small grimace passing over his face as his head spun and throbbed in protest, and with a groan he decided that he needed to sit back down; so he did. The smell of the monster he had killed did not help his head any.

"You shouldn't sit on the floor, 'Kay? You'll get sick."

Faize raised his head to look at Lymle, really not in the mood to listen to her teasing, which he was sure would follow. He could not understand the animosity she bore him; he had apologised for their less than auspicious beginnings and she had reluctantly forgiven him, but even since then she continued to treat him as an outsider to the group Though Reimi had tried to explain the earth custom children making friends to him; but he just couldn t understand why you would be mean to someone you considered a friend.

"I will be fine in a moment Lymle, perhaps you should go on ahead and let Edge and Reimi know I will be along shortly." he told her, summoning a smile up from somewhere.

Lymle frowned at him, and looked like she was going to argue; but instead she nodded and turned to follow Edge and Reimi, who were engrossed in some discussion on the best way to go next. He was glad, all he needed was a few moments to gather himself together, and for the nausea and the aches to subside completely. He would be back on his feet and ready for the next fight momentarily he was sure.

"Healing."

His eyes snapped to Lymle, confused as the refreshing effects of the symbol washed over him; far quicker than the berries he would have taken in a few moments would have, but she was already back with Edge and Reimi. He shook his head and climbed once more to his feet, feeling far better that he had before. He would never understand the child, never.

* * *

_Right, no clue what this fic was or why But it is here. Just as a random note, because everywhere I look the majority of people who play this game say they hate Lymle Well I don t! In fact, I find her rather sweet in a childish way I also have nothing against the Lymle/Faize ship; so long as when she s written as being in a relationship with him she is of the appreciate mental and physical age to do so. He would wait for her, it s the sort of sweet thing he would do._

_There may possibly be other random one shots as I continue through the game, I don t know._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, random thing based after the game (Spoilers for the Faize ending)._

* * *

She was growing up, it was more obvious every year. She was now a foot and a half taller than she had been when they met, and likely wouldn t get much taller; at most she might reach his shoulder one day, if she stood on her toes. He teased her about it often, but he had to concede that this was hardly her fault given than many of the people of Lemuris were short in stature. But what really marked the change in her was the way her features were developing, losing the baby roundness and becoming more defined, more chiselled.

She was growing up to be very beautiful.

It was with a pang that he realised this. She was growing up, and very soon she would have no more use for him; not that she ever admitted to having any need for him to be here anyway, but she would have less need soon, and her tolerance of his presence would likely wane quickly as she turned her sights on the boys of the village for the first time.

Though technically she was actually turning twenty three this very year; or at least the Lemurian equivalent of it to his nearest reckoning; her mind and body was just inching towards 15 or 16. She had matured much more in the past few years, and had started to behave much more like a young adult should.

He felt it a great privilege to have watched her grow up so, and to be truthful that was all he had ever expected to be able to do. When they had met he had been surprised, shocked even, to find out that she was actually the equivalent of 15 years old; he had then found it incredibly frustrating to see everyone treat her like a small child, and that she let them. Most of their fights when they had been travelling together were usually in regards to her acting appropriately for her age. But even then, sometimes, he found himself treating her like a small child, which had frustrated him at himself and had in turn made him more frustrated with her.

Words like "Crush" and "Young Love" had followed the two of them on the Calnus, and he had found that possibly even more vexing. He had never had any romantic feelings towards Lymle, never. Oh, he felt for her, and strongly, like family; the same way he felt for Edge and Reimi. The others he had found it too difficult to make ties to; and then of course there had been the possession detail which he was still trying hard to forget.

But with Lymle interaction was easy; they argued, he scolded her, and she treated him like the worst person on board the ship; there was no second guessing how they behaved towards each other. She knew he would be the first one to push her out of the way of danger if he was close enough, and he knew she would always be sure to send that extra bout of Symbols in his direction to help deal with whatever monster had decided he d make a tasty snack. It was how it had been.

It was because of that that trust he supposed was the word, that he had come here. He had bypassed Edge and Reimi, bypassed his people, and come straight to her, because he knew, that in spite of everything he had done, she would treat him the same; and that was what he had needed the most at the time, someone to just treat him the same, not walk on eggshells or try and make excuses for what he had done.

He had somehow slotted into her life, and Lutie would often laugh at him when he expressed his confusion over her words when she told him that his being here helped Lymle. She refused to this day to tell him what she meant, and Lymle just waved it off, having no desire to know.

"Mr Phi! Mr Phi!"

It was one of Lymle's students, running down the dirt path quickly towards him.

"Mr. Phi! Teacher Lymle wants you to come to the meadow!" the boy gasped as he came to a stop beside him.

Faize smiled and thanked the boy, sending his running back with the message that he would be along. His new name had been another thing to get used to, and was the matter of such odd incidents that he couldn t help but smile every time someone called him by it. It had been Lymle s idea, something that had sprung up out of the blue when he had been confronted by his fellow Eldarians who had settled here on Lemuris.

He had been at Woodley less than a week when they showed up, a week since he had found Lymle speaking to her grandfathers grave. When they arrived he found himself under immediate suspicion. He was unaware of just what the Eldarians knew of his dark time as a Grigori, but it seemed they knew enough to brand him a traitor to their kind and intended to take him back to their settlement to stand trial.

He had been willing to go, after all, if there were amends he could make then he would make them. Lymle had halted proceedings very quickly.

"He's not who you think he is, 'Kay!" she snapped, waving her wand in the Eldarians faces.

"Miss, we are well aware of who he is, and we are official arresting him."

Lymle had refused to back down, and Faize was mildly surprised that these men did not seem to know who they were dealing with. If they new about him and what he had done, then surely they must know about her. "His name isn't Faize Sheifa Beleth, Kay!" she said. "He's called Faize Phi, and he's not an Eldarian, He's Lemurian!"

Faize had been unable to do much more than utter a small "what?"

His fellow Eldarians looked at each other and at him, clearly confused and a little bemused at this small girl telling them this, but Lymle just kept talking, and it was clear in that moment how much she had grown in his absence.

"So if he's not who you say he is, then by Lemurian law you can't take him." she said.

The Eldarians had laughed at that, until Lutie had stepped forward, confirming Lymle s words; and then she had asked him directly what his name was and where he was from. He had blinked in surprise, and answered, his eyes caught and held in Lymle s serious amber one s, her determination was strong, and he couldn t think why she would do this, nor why he would say this, but he answered.

"My name is Faize Phi, of Lemuria."

Lutie nodded and turned to the other Eldarians. "On Lemuria, names are sacred, especially to those who use symbology, we put our names to the symbols, and to put the wrong name is against all we know. So I m afraid he cannot be who you think he is, and I will have to ask you to let him go."

For the sake of diplomatic relations they had, conducted the business they had actually come to do and left.

"I'll have your name put in the town records!" Lutie told him with a grin, leaving Lymle and him standing in awkward silence.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"Because they don t know, Kay. They don t know, and they don t understand. I do. And if I can forgive you then they just have to learn to too, Kay?" she told him.

"And how does changing my name and renouncing my heritage help that?" he asked, bewildered; more confused by the fact that he had willingly done so.

"Means they can't take you. she said quietly. Mean's they can t take away all the good things you can do now. Kay?"

He reached the meadow, smiling in remembrance. He had been registered into the Woodley records as Faize Phi, adopted Lemurian, and he had stayed, and had made this place his home, and he had not looked back save to remind himself that power was not the way to achieve peace and happiness.

"Faize!" Lymle yelled, waving him over towards her.

He paused only briefly to pick a flower before making his way across the meadow, and around her students to stand beside her, tucking the flower into her hair as he listened to her tell him all about the latest disaster that had occurred among her students, and the new symbol she had discovered, a variation on another.

It would be a sad day when she didn t need him anymore, when she wouldn't want to tell him all about what she had done, when she would rather tell whatever boy she found herself with. But he could live with it he supposed, after all, she had given him all that he needed over these last few years, and he had had the pleasure of watching her become the young woman he had always expected her to be. He would let her go gracefully when the time came, maybe travel a little, make a more concrete start on those amends he had been putting off for so long.

* * *

_I m not entirely sure what this was. I was meant to be a short drabble type thing, but somehow spawned this. It was a random thought, and it s probably full of story errors and stuff, and I think Faize came off as a more of a parent feel than a potential future life partner; but I wanted to try and explain how I view their relationship in the game. I might have to write a follow-up in Lymle s POV. Hmmmm . Sorry for the bad spelling and grammar, my word processor is playing up and won't check properly._


	3. Chapter 3

"Faize?" Lymle asked, confused and growing more so by the second.

"Yes Lymle?" Faize asked, glancing down at her from the top of the roof.

"What are you doing Faize?" she asked. Her voice was still that slow drawl it had been when she had been a child, still peppered with 'Kay's' every so often. Ten years, and she had grown up, begun to leave childhood behind her; but even so, she had been a child for so long, ten years too long, and a lot of the habits were so ingrained in her that she couldn't leave them behind or set them aside. The inside of their house was covered in symbols she had scribbled on the walls. She knew it drove Faize mad when she did it, but after 8 years sharing a home he had stopped cleaning them off.

8 years was a long time, Faize had returned, out of the blue two years after she had return to Lemuris; she had been convinced he was some sort of ghost, and when she had assured herself he was not she had latched onto his hand and no matter what he said or did she would not let him go, she took him to Lutie, just to have a second opinion, and as the Oracle if she confirmed that this was Faize, and he was most definitely alive she could allow herself to fully believe he had come back.

He was the only person she had lost who had returned to her, and she refused to let him go again. He had been offered a small house in Woodley, and Lymle, who had been living with Lutie's family the past two years, moved in with him, no warning and no arguments could dissuade her.

It was a simple house, two stories, leaning just slightly to the left; there were two bedrooms, but when Faize had woken for the second week in a row to find her curled up at his side in bed, so worried he would disappear again that she slept walked into his room, he had moved her bed into the room as well and they made the spare room into something of a symbology library. It was just like sharing a room on the Calnus again, downstairs there was the kitchen and a small room they used as a guest room of sorts. On the west wall outside the house was the beginnings of a shed of some sort, and Faize was currently perched on the half made roof.

He had been working on this for over a week. Lymle had managed to avoid asking what he was doing this long, but she couldn't ignore it forever, and she really did want to know why he was building attachments to the house.

"Faize?" she asked again when he hadn't answered her.

Faize smiled down at her, twirling the hammer he held. "I'm building a dog house." he said.

"Oh… 'Kay." she said, and then frowned. "A dog house?"

Faize nodded and went back to his building.

Lymle looked round her, just in case there happened to be someone close by who could explain Faize's sudden, bizarre behaviour. "Why are you building a dog house?" she asked. "You do know we don't have a dog, 'Kay?"

Faize stopped and looked down at her, one eyebrow raised in disbelief at her words. "We don't have a dog?" he asked her, shaking his head. "I think your memory might be leaving you in your old age Lymle." he told her.

She stamped her foot, annoyed, he had taken to teasing her at every opportunity about how she was growing up, recently it had gotten more frustrating, because although he noticed she was getting older he never seemed to actually _notice_ that she was getting older. "What are you talking about, 'Kay?" she huffed.

Faize smiled at her, that fond smile that made her think he was still seeing her as a child. "I think you had better apologise to Cerberus, if you don't he might blame me for his being so suddenly lowered from your estimation."

"Cerberus?" Lymle said.

It wasn't that she didn't still think of her doglike guardian as her 'doggie', in fact when she did summon him she often treated him just like she had when she was a child, and he never seemed to mind; it was probably somewhat of a relief for him to behave so simply she sometime's thought. But since she had moved in with Faize she rarely summoned him in the house, or anywhere around Faize at all. Cerberus and Faize had never got on well, Faize was afraid of Cerberus, though he would not admit to it, and the demon dog would snap at Faize every time he saw him, and nothing Lymle had tried could make him stop, so in the end she had stopped summoning him around Faize.

"I just thought that perhaps it was time to… well…" the hammer lay still on the nail head he had been working on, and he didn't look at her. His left hand began to creep up his chest to curl above his heart and he was silent for the longest time.

"Faize?"

He shook his head and went back to hammering. "Well, it is about time he had his own room; maybe then he won't try and eat me so much. I expect the only reason he's so hostile most of the time is because there just isn't enough room for he and I in the same house."

Lymle was sure that wasn't quite what he had wanted to say, but she wouldn't call him on it, he had never really gotten out of the habit of keeping things to himself, but she had quickly learned to tell the difference between a serious withholding that really truly hurt him, and when it was something less serious that he would eventually talk about.

"But you don't like my doggie." she reminded him, using her old nickname for Cerberus.

Faize shrugged again. "But you like him." he answered her. "And as much as I appreciate you not summoning him while I'm in the house, it's hardly fair for you to have you give up something that was so important to you for so long." he glanced down at her. "You'll thank me for this one day if you ever get married."

She blinked. "Married?"

"Lutie was telling me it's somewhat traditional for girls to go to the Oracle when they turn 16 about future marriages. I'm afraid I didn't get the full details, she was busy at the time she mentioned it, but I assume you'll be going soon." he set down the hammer and got to his feet, balancing lightly on the wood of the roof and turned round, jumping the short distance to the ground easily.

"I'm not 16 though." Lymle pointed out. She knew of this tradition of course, there was a special symbol learned only by those who were in training to become the next Oracle. Girls came of age at 16 on Lemuris, and would visit the Oracle and she would tell you , with a surprising degree of accuracy, when, where or who you would be married to. Some girls didn't go then, but at some point during their lives they would make the visit. The oracle (now Lutie), would tell them the single thing they needed to know, and that one thing would reveal all when the time is right. Sometimes it was a colour, a place, a smell, but whatever it was it always worked, and those marriages lasted whole lives.

He rested a hand on her head, and she glared at him through her fringe, just because he was still taller than her despite her growth spurt did not mean he could do that. "You are almost 16." he said softly.

"No, I'm really 25." she huffed.

Faize smiled. "In all the ways that count Lymle, you're only 16. You should go, it might be good for you. Like really starting the life you missed out on."

She studied his face, and his eyes, they had darkened from their usual faded blue to a deeper purple; not angry thoughts then, but sad. "What does that have to do with a dog house?" she asked.

He laughed then, but the sadness didn't lift. "It's an earth expression I heard from Edge and Reimi. If your husband does something wrong, or makes you angry he is relegated 'to the dog-house' is how I believe it goes. I do not think it is supposed to be taken literally, but I suppose if anyone did annoy you you could send them down and have Cerberus eat them."

"So if… _if…_ I went to Lutie and asked her to do the symbol, and she told me there was someone I was going to marry… where would you stay?"

Faize looked back at the house thoughtfully. "I suppose I would go travelling; perhaps rejoin the Eldarian settlement. I'm afraid I haven't put much thought into it--"

"No!" she said sharply, cutting him off. "I'm not going to Lutie, 'Kay? I won't go!"

Faize looked at her, surprised. "Why ever not Lymle?" he asked her. "But then I suppose you never did like to do things they way they ought to be." he shook his head.

Lymle took a deep breath, trying to push her innate childish need to kick out at him like she would have done a few years ago. "I won't go. I won't go because… because then you'll have to stay, Kay? You'll have to stay."

Faize smiled, a little knowingly. "Give it a few years and I do not think you will see it that way, you'll be telling me to go."

She glared at him, and searched for something to say, something that would get it into his head that she would never want him to leave her. Never! "Faize you big dummy!" she settled on, ducking out from under his hand and into the house, at the door she turned round. "And you can sleep in the dog-house for all I care!" and the door slammed.

Faize looked at the door, his eyes wide and confused. What had he done to get her mad this time? Surely she didn't expect him to remain with her forever, what did she expect him to become, an uncle to any children she had in the future? Some sort of presence around her home that became resented over time? He would not allow himself to become that. She was reaching a stage of new life now, and from what Lutie had said within the next five or six years she would probably meet the one meant for her and her life would truly start, and all the darkness from ten years ago could be forgotten about. Faize wanted that for her; she had lost so much because of the Grigori, and because of him, he wanted her to live a happy, normal life now that she could.

Was that truly a terrible thing to want?

Shaking his head, unaware that his fingers were clutching his clothes tightly above his heart, or that his eyes had darkened to an almost black purple as he had thought. He glanced up at the sky and sighed. Of all the days she had to chose to refuse him admittance to the house it had to be one where it was going to rain… Well, it gave him an incentive to finish the roof today he supposed…

_Um…. I'm not sure what I can say about this little bit, it was supposed to be sort of cute and funny, but morphed into something else… Ah well, a look at Faize and Lymle 10 years on, it probably makes no sense whatsoever. Just to point out, I do not think Faize would even realise he actually has feelings for Lymle, much less act upon them. He see's her as a child, and probably will up until she takes the full initiative. He seems just that naïve in the game, he wouldn't realise he'd fallen in love unless he got smacked round the head and told he was. I have only just learned that he was not possessed in purgatorium as I had previously thought, so I have used hi eye colour changing to my advantage. Lol. Man I love this game._

_Btw, is it even mentioned that the Eldarians know Faize was at the centre to the Nox? Would they have left that out of their report to the bosses to protect Faize? I would like to hope they would._


End file.
